


Innocence

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 year old harry, 5-Year-Old Harry, Baby Harry, De-Aged Harry Potter, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius Black, M/M, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco is scheduled to be marked. He is excited and proud of it. Harriet loves him and doesn't want it to happen. As a last resort, she decides to de-age herself hoping against hope that Draco will listen to a five year Harriet Potter atleast. Baby Harry Potter 5-Year old Female Harry Potter. Female Sirius Black





	1. A Hard Decision

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Chapter-1** _

_**A Hard Decision** _

Severus Snape, renowned potions master of Britain and a double spy, stares slack jawed at the green eyed menace standing in front of him. Severus has always been proud of himself for being prepared for everything. No-one ever accomplishes to take him by surprise and Harriet Potter is the only witch in the entire world who can somehow always manage to reduce Severus Snape to this.

"I can trust no-one else with this, sir. Siri is no good at potions and Remus refused to help. He says that I have gone nuts but you understand, don't you. Who would understand if you won't?" Potter insisted, looking at him with impossibly startling green eyes that belong to her mother. With green eyes and long, curly and unmanageable hair, she is as beautiful and patient as Lily but she has inherited her father's courage as well which is required to do what she is about to do.

Severus wants to say many things to her. He wants to get Potter checked for curses but all he can do is stare speechlessly at her.

"I love him sir. I know that you are his godfather and that you still despise me for what dad did though I am not completely sure what he really did. But I really do love Draco and I will defeat Voldemort. If Draco gets marked, where will that lead him. He is too talented to waste his life in Azkaban. I might be able to pull the strings and get him released but his career will be ruined and he will have to waste many years in redeeming himself. I can't have that happen because I want to spend my life with him once all this is over." The girl mutters in a single breath and Severus's eyes widen. She is so confident that she will defeat the most powerful and dakest wizard of all time and apparently, she has decided that he will spend his life with his-  _his_  godson. The said godson doesn't even know about that.

"And he won't listen to me and I tried. Believe me I really did. I couldn't just outrightly demand him to meet me so I tried to leave notes and whisper in his ear but he won't even look at me. He said that he wants to get marked and that he supports Voldemort's cause. I won't let him get marked. He doesn't belong to Voldemort"

"Oh! So he is yours. You are so presumptuous as to think that my godson will want to belong to someone like you Potter."

"He belongs to no-one, professor and he never will. I won't let it happen and since he won't listen to me as I am, I believe that the five year old version of myself might be more convincing." She continues, rubbing her wrist nervously.

Severus raises a hand to stop her monologue. Gryffindors and their harebrained schemes.

"All right Potter. If you really must do so, bring your godmother and tell this to her. I won't have her murder me in cold blood because I won't leave her goddaughter well enough alone because of something she did with James more than a decade ago." Severus mutters and Potter opens his mouth to argue, her eyes irritated. Severus doesn't let her utter even a single word and continues, "No arguments on this. Take it or leave it."

The green eyed menace scowls at him and whirls around.

"Before you even think of seeking someone's else help, I will tell you something. I have invented a de-aging potion which will allow you to de-age yourself to a particular age for a specified period of time. But I can modify it to allow you to return to your own age after a specified interval for a short duration if you want. You will stay your age for a few hours at-least. It's my invention. It's better if you don't-"

"I wasn't going to seek anyone else professor. I understand that you are obsessed with protecting me." The girl mutters with gleaming green eyed, her lips upturned in a smirk.

Severus glares at her, "Get out you insolent child and return with your godmother. I have things to do."

The girl leaves, a huge grin on her face and Severus slumps in his chair, rubbing his forehead. She has more of Lily than he had originally thought.

XXXX

Two hours later, Severus finds himself, sitting with Black in his study. He had counted upon Black to deny but the woman had to go and agree to it. Only Lupin was against it and so the man had refused point blank to be even present. Severus agreed with the wolf.

"It's too risky Potter. Draco might hand you over to the dark lord." Severus murmured.

"He will not even realize that it's me. He will think that I am just a lost child." Potter murmurs. She is sitting on a chair across him.

"With those eyes of yours, it's not bloody likely and we will have to hide your scar too." Black snaps. Her body is entirely too stiff. Her fingers are tapping almost constantly on the table and her hair are curly today.

"Ends justify the means. I just have to do this. Why don't you understand?" Potter exclaims. She seems desperate.

Severus stares at her. He has been doing this quite a lot.

Entirely too much like Lily. That one. Stubborn and ready to do anything for those she loves.

"All right Potter. Let's do this then. You have told Granger and Weasley, I assume?"

Potter nods.

Severus breaths slowly and deeply and looks at Black. She is staring at him, her eyes blank. If Severus had expected some kind of accusation or threatening, he was sorely wrong. All he received was utterly unreadable eyes.

"I am giving this vial to you. Drink it once you reach the Dursley's home. I'll inform your relatives about your decision. I'll talk to them-"

"It's not required professor. They won't dare to hurt me. They value their lives too much for that. They are truly terrified of me now. You have taught me well." Potter murmurs and Severus blinks. He doesn't know whether he should smirk or grimace at Potter's words. For the first time, he is truly afraid of what Potter might do if the Dursleys even touch a single strand of her hair.

"Nevertheless, I shall talk to them." Severus mutters and takes out the vial from his pocket before placing it in front of Potter.

"It will de-age you to five and you won't remember anything that happened after that age. The memories will be there in your mind but they will be buried too deep to uncover them. You will transform to your own age after four days at 12 A.M. at night and will stay like that for precisely five hours."

No-one utters a single word after that. Potter picks up the vial and places it inside her pocket.

"You will stay in the Prince Manor. Black and I will live with you and I'll tell you that I am your deceased mother's friend. If we ever venture out of the manor together, I will disillusion myself. I have chosen Prince Manor because it's near Wiltshire and no-one knows about it except myself. You will stay with the Dursleys for three days atmost. I'll come to pick you up. That will give you more than two weeks to convince Draco."

Potter nods quietly.

"Off with you Potter. You mustn't be late." Potter smiles at Severus. Severus doesn't. He is too conflicted. He knows that Potter is doing this for Draco but it will not bode well for Potter and he doesn't like it.

"Professor-"

"Just go. I don't wish to talk about it anymore." Severus murmurs adamantly and averts his eyes. Potter leaves and closes the door behind her, her long and curly hair flowing behind her.

"Thank you." Severus is startled for a few moments. He had forgotten that Black was sitting with him.

"I am not doing this for you. Just leave me alone." Severus mutters blandly and Black stands up.

A gentle squeeze of Severus's shoulders and "Thank you for taking care of him." and black is gone.

Severus leans back against the chair and stares at the ceiling wondering if he has made a very big mistake.

XXXX


	2. Gone in a Gulp

**_ Chapter-2 _ **

**_ Gone in a Gulp _ **

"Are you sure about this Harriet?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. He is wearing a soft smile on his face, one that indicates that he has accepted Harriet's decision. Harriet regards him, wariness shadowing her eyes.

It's good that Harriet apologized to Professor Snape for everything her dad, godmother or she had ever done to insult him. Professor Snape has been good to her. He has mentored her and has taught her a number of lessons, one of them being that Harriet should never take anything at its face value. He was right since professor himself was not a heartless man though the way he behaved would suggest otherwise.

"Why are you not opposing, headmaster Dumbledore?" Harriet asks the aged wizard who sits back and looks at her, the twinkle in eyes still present.

"Over the past year, I have come upon a decision Ms. Potter. I won't interfere in Severus's decisions. If he says that it's okay, then it is okay. I won't intervene unless you require me to. Severus won't take it kindly if I defy his decisions where you are concerned. He is already very disappointed over the fact that I let you live with Lily's sister. Disappointed is the wrong word I guess. He is still very furious over it and I don't think he is going to forgive me anytime soon." Headmaster finishes.

"Okay. To answer your question, yes I am sure."

"Then, far be it from me to stop you from doing what you want to. I am here if you require my assistance with anything." Came the soft reply and Harriet nods before walking out of the room. She really mustn't get late. Once out of the office, she starts running as fast as she can.

She can't let the carriages leave without her. She can't. Professor Snape won't let her see the end of it. The man is already too worried for her.

She is so busy imagining Professor Snape's sneering face and exasperated eyes that she doesn't pay attention to anything but running and crashes into a hard body.

XXXX

Potter crashes into him with an ooof. Draco wraps his hands around the girl's forearm to prevent himself from falling on the ground.

"Watch your steps Potter." Draco snaps and Potter doesn't even attempt to pull back. She is just standing there, breathing hard on Draco's shoulder like the bloody heathen she is. Having beautiful emerald eyes doesn't excuse this behavior. Running in the corridors. Honestly, is she five years old.

"Potter." Draco insists because he is already too late. When Potter doesn't reply, Draco pushes the girl hard enough that her feet stumble and she falls down on her ass, her elbows resting on the floor to prevent her head from hitting.

Potter stares at him, her eyes unreadable and licks her dry lips. Draco glowers at her.

"Spare me from your clumsiness Potter. I am already late." Draco drawls coldly before turning around and walking away with hurried steps. Only a few moments elapse before Potter shoots up and starts following him.

"Why do you want to get marked by that monster?" She asks. Draco ignores her and pushes his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Have you even seen him? He looks like a beast." Draco grits his teeth together. He doesn't want to hear all this again.

"Don't let him do this to you, Draco." Draco rounds up on her before glowering at the insolent witch, "Don't call me by my first name."

Potter stares at him, her green eyes impossibly wide and startling. Draco has to avert his eyes so as not to get lost in them.

"Was that kiss nothing to you then?" Potter murmurs, her voice soft as Draco walks away. For a while Draco doesn't answer and Potter keeps her distance. Draco knows which kiss Potter is talking about. They were sloshed and Draco was pissed off though he doesn't even remember why. Draco doesn't know what had consumed him to kiss Potter, in front of ladies room no less. He was fortunate that no-one witnessed the kiss.

Just when he is at the main exit, he murmurs back, "No. I was drunk and so were you. It meant nothing. I want to become a death eater, just like my father. I believe in the dark lord's cause and I want to make my father proud. It's an honor Potter and you will eat your words when my lord will defeat you. You are my lord's enemy and I am warning you to stay away. Do not piss me off." because the kiss can't mean anything, can it? He will be marked in about two and a half weeks and Potter is destined to defeat his lord. There is simply no point of thinking over the impossible.

He doesn't wait for Potter's response and moves out and leaves in a carriage, sitting by himself, his heart impossibly heavy and his eyes suspiciously damp.

XXXX

Two hours later find Harriet in his room in 5, Privet Drive. She had spent the train ride, hidden under her invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione had searched for her but she didn't have the strength to talk to anyone. That the kiss didn't mean anything to Malfoy is annoying and depressing.

Were Harriet not determined to pursue Malfoy, she would either have given up entirely or sunk into depression. As it was, she couldn't just let this go. Malfoy is the only one she has ever wanted. She will not give up so easily.

She eyes the vial carefully.

Here goes nothing. She thinks and drinks the potion in one gulp. Smiling to herself, she closes her eyes and lets the darkness engulf her.


	3. Naughty

_** Chapter-3 ** _

_** Naughty ** _

Severus rubs his temple and wonders if he will suffer from a constant headache until Harriet has accomplished what he wishes to. Draco could have made all this much simpler by simply using his mind and refusing to get marked. But no, the brat had to make it difficult and Harriet Potter, of all people, had to be the one to fall in love with his godson. Harriet Potter who thinks like a gryffindor and doesn't care about the fact that Draco could very well betray her.

Severus has not slept a wink for three days now. Dumbledore had asked him to let her stay with her relatives for three days at least.

Three days hence, Severus finds himself in front of the front door of the Dursleys. Sighing deeply, he rings the door bell twice. He is about to ring it yet again when the door opens and Petunia's horse like figure greets him, her face twisted in a scowl.

"Where is she? What did you tell her?" He asks, getting straight to the point.

"She is in her room. I won't raise her again. Take her away from my home." The woman barks at him. He towers over her, his cold eyes boring in her terrified ones.

"Stay in your limits Petunia. You don't want me turn your husband and son into elephants that they are. If I realize that you hit her, I-"

"I did- I didn't even touch her. I didn't enter her room except to give her food. Take her away from my home. She keeps on wreaking havoc all over. Take the menace away. That's all I want." She whimpers pathetically and Severus storms inside, heading straight towards Harriet's room. He will have to get accustomed to call her by her first name if he must raise her.

He slams the door open fully expecting a pacing or crying or glowering teenager standing in front of him. When he opens the door and a bucket full of water falls on his head, he is so astonished that he can barely stop himself from shrieking.

The biggest thing is that Potter is nowhere to be seen. He can hear soft chuckles that belong to a five year old Harriet but can't see her anywhere. He scowls at no-one in particular. His robes are wet and he hates cleaning clothes magically. Elves do a better job. Magic always spoils the quality of the cloth.

"Harriet where are you?" He scowls and the child keeps on chuckling. There is one bed, table and chair in the room. Where can she be? The room is silent other then her soft voice. He treads inside, his steps cautious and looks around himself when someone's "BOOOOOOOOO" startles him so much that he yelps. He literally yelps and whirls around to be greeted by a five year old child who is doubled over, her small body shaking with laughter.

He stares at her naughty green eyes. They are gleaming with mischief. Bloody hell. She is a perfect mix of Lily and James. His hair are still dripping wet and he glares at her. She stand upright and tries to school her features into innocent and guilty ones.

"Sorry professa Snape." She manages to whisper before she starts laughing again. He keeps on the staring at the child. Never in his entire life a child has been so amused after being glared upon by him.

"Why did you do it, you brat?" He snaps at her and she grins, "Aunt Siri says that you look cute when you are startled."

Severus's mouth open in utter shock. Firstly, how does she even remember Black telling anything to her. Does she remember anything else and secondly why will Black find him cute. She is always making fun of his nose. Earlier it was his hair so he started paying monthly visits to a magical saloon and now she won't stop about his nose.

Lost in his thoughts, he forgets that he is standing in front of James's naughty five year old daughter until she tickles his ribs with her soft, small fingers, standing on her tip toes.

A weird sounding giggle escapes his mouth and the mischievous little menace starts laughing again.

He kneels down in front of her and looks into her glowing eyes. He had been so mistaken. She is not even close to what he had expected.

"You are a brat." He grumbles and she nods studiously, "I know professa."

"Profess _or."_ He insists and she grins, "That's what I said. Professa."

He scowls at the child, "Professor."

"Professa. Professa. Professa. That's exactly what I am saying Professa Snape."

He stands up, having already given up. Black has rubbed off on her. She has suddenly made it her goal to annoy Severus as much as possible for her.

Her small hand wraps around his larger one and he stares into her innocent eyes hoping against hope that Draco doesn't ruin the gleam and happiness he can see in them.

He summons her things quickly and apparates right inside Gremmauld place. After being proven innocent, Black transformed it into a a proper manor that rivals Lucius's magnificent mansion. It is not protected by fidilious and has a lot of windows and no dark artefacts, The portrait of Walburga is rotting in the storeroom.

"Aunty Siri." Harriet squeals as soon as they land inside the place. Black was waiting for them, dressed in blue muggle shorts and a white shirt. She grins and kneels down to pick little Harriet up.

"I pranked Professa Snape aunty." The child whispers as if sharing a secret, her green eyes wide and impossibly mischievous.

"You did?" Black whispers back, staring at Severus in surprise. Severus stares heavenward, wondering what pranks the child has in store for him.

"Yes, he came inside my room and the bucket full of water fell on his head. He was wet and startled and cute. It was so funny."

Black chuckled and met his eyes.

"He is nice though. He didn't scold me at all. You were right about the other thing too. He-"

"Shhhhhhh." Black suddenly murmured, her cheeks tinged red and Severus froze as the woman stared into the child's eyes before mumbling, "That's a secret."

"Okay. Top secret." Harriet nods vigorously, placing her finger on her lips.

"Let's get you settled down in your room."

"But Draco. I want to play with him. You pomished that he will play with me."

"Well, we will meet him. You can ask him yourself." Black replies sullenly, staring with her round and sad eyes at Severus.

"Don't worry." He mouths at her, wondering what else Black was right about. The woman nods and retreats towards Harriet's room and Severus apparates back to Howgarts to get some of his clothes. He will have to stay here for a few days.

XXXX


	4. Lucius

** _Chapter-4_ **

** _Lucius_ **

"Hahahaha." Harriet giggles as Black tickles her everywhere her hands can reach. Green eyes sparkle with happiness and her laughter echoes all over the manor. He can't remember this place being so full of life like ever.

He takes a small sip of his tea and sighs. This was what he had feared. She is a perfect mix of Potter and Lily and she is so adorable that he can't help but be gravitated towards her. At the best of times, he has to fight the urge to smile at her antics. He doesn't know why even bothers. Well, habits die hard.

She is always upto something, always on the move. The only time she is quiet is when she is sleeping and that happens only at night.

"Hahahaha, please aunt Siri. Don't." As soon as Black stops, the girl shoots up and sticks her tongue at her godmother before running off to god knows where. He is sure he will know within a few minutes or maybe an hour.

"What happened?" Black asks and he realizes that he had been staring at the point where Harriet had just been.

"I am sorry but I can't let her do what she wanted." He mutters. She is her godmother and has a say in her life. That is why he is apologizing.

She sighs audibly before starting quietly, "I was afraid this would happen. I must warn you though. You can't stop her from doing something she has put her mind to."

He shrugs in response and Harriet's sudden arrival prevents him from saying anything. She has an art file in her hands and pencil and crayons too.

" I want to dwaw a pwictur of both of you." She mumbles and settles down on the floor.

Severus can't stop a smile from stretching on his face when she sticks her tongue out and makes faces while drawing, her eyes fixed on her parchment.

When she finishes she shows a picture of two figures to them who most certainly don't resemble them. Yet the picture seems so beautiful that Severus pins it on the bulletin board in his drawing room, feeling oddly proud of the beaming five year old. Meanwhile Black stares at her goddaughter with damp eyes. Severus understands and knows that there are no words to sooth the woman's guilt or pain.

They can't change Harriet's childhood. They can only make this second childhood of hers memorable.

"We are going out to shop today." The words have just escaped his mouth and Harriet is already jumping up and down in excitement.

Black's face loses its sadness and Severus wonders why it matters to him.

XXXX

"Draco, just listen to me for a moment ... You are being irrational and rash. Just-" He stops mid rant because someone very tiny slams on his legs. He looks and realizes that it's a little girl who immediately hides behind his legs and wraps her arms around them. He stares at her, shocked beyond belief. Children run away from him. They are supposed to be terrified of him. They are not supposed to hide behind him.

He finds himself wondering exactly whom she is hiding from. Besides him, Narcissa is staring at the girl. Her reaction quite similar to his.

Draco is entirely another story though. His mouth is open and his eyes are frozen on the child's face. She has bright green eyes and curly hair that are flowing down her back.

Once he comes out of his shock, he opens his mouth only to be interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Harriet, stop being so stubborn. You will get - fuck."

Lucius stares at the gobsmacked face of his oldest friend. As far as Lucius knows, Severus has no child. Then -

"Severus, where is she - oh- Malfoy."

Lucius stares at Black. They are supposed to be rivals. They are not supposed to have a secret child. They have despised each other for as long as Lucius has known.

"Up Up" The tiny girl mumbles and Lucius stares at her. Never in his life has any child except Draco asked him to pick them up.

"Harriet, we need to go." Severus mutters sharply as Lucius looks at Narcissa. She gets the hint and bends towards the child who wraps her arms tightly around his legs and shakes her head.

"Harriet, we will talk about this." Black's voice is softer then Severus's and Lucius looks at Draco to find him still frozen in shock. He is still looking at the kid's face.

"No. Up up up up. Mr. Mawfoy. Up pwease." She murmurs and looks at him with eyes so adorable that he can't help but kneel down and pick her up very gently.

"Put her down Lucius." The vicious growl that escapes Severus's mouth stuns him. He stares at his friend in shock.

XXXX

Severus never had any say in his godson's upbringing and he would be damned if he let the blonde corrupt Harriet's mind.

"Severus calm down." Black mutters but he ignores her. He glares at Lucius who is just looking shocked. Harriet is in his arms. He looks so strange with a child in his arms. Narcissa is blinking her eyes quite rapidly as if trying to wrap her mind around everything that's happening.

"Severus who is she?" This voice belongs to Draco who has finally come out of his shocked stupor. Severus ignores him. Draco is beyond help. He has made his mind to get marked. He has gone mad. Severus can't comprehend as to how Draco can even imagine following that monster.

"Lucius." Severus murmurs sharply and points his wand towards the man's heart. Twin gasps escape Narcissa's and Lucius's mouth, "Put her down or I will kill you and I won't care about my cover being blown. She is not your child and you can't corrupt her by keeping her away from me."

"You are - how may times shall I apologize for it. I am trying to explain-"

"Neither do I care about your apologies, nor about your family. Draco is beyond any help. He is as thick-headed as you were in your youth. Malfoy genes I guess." Rage simmers inside Severus as he relives how Lucius kept him away from Draco.

"Unca Sevvus." Harriet's soft voice reaches him and forces him to focus on present. Draco is staring at him in shock and Lucius is finally placing the child down.

"Back off. Do I need to obliviate the three of you. I might as well send you to Janus Thickey ward. That will keep this out of the dark lord's ears." He lies. Of course, he is not going to do any of it and Lucius knows but the man mutters, "No. We will back off and leave and keep quiet. People are starting to notice. We will take our leave now but this is isn't finished. I want to talk to you."

"I don't. Keep away from us." Severus warns him. Meanwhile Harriet attaches herself to Severus's legs, her small body shaking. Severus wonders whether she is crying or whether she is just terrified. Black is knelt beside the child. But the girl refuses to go in Black's arms. Severus doesn't understand why Harriet is not afraid of him. By the look Draco is giving to him, he clearly is. All these years and he still doesn't understand Severus. The one who is at fault is of course Lucius.

"Damn you to seventh pit of hell, Lucius. I hate you so much." Severus hisses viciously and casts a stinging hex on the man's legs before bending down and picking Harriet up. Without looking at the child's face, he closes his eyes and apparates to his manor, knowing that Black will follow him.

XXXX


End file.
